Drastic Measures
by LynnDuh
Summary: Drastic times call for drastic measures. After the war, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have little to none options left. They decide to run from it all, leaving Draco with absolutely no memories and in the care of Snape…and Harry.


**Summary**: Drastic times call for drastic measures. After the war, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have little to none options left. Using their last sources, they decide to run from their fate, and leave their son. However, they leave him in the care of a clueless Snape. They leave him with no memories. Enter Harry Potter, equally as clueless, but always there to help somebody who needs him. He just never knew he needed help, too.

**A/N**: Please enjoy. PS, this story is probably going to end up as slashy goodness.

* * *

**Prologue**:

Lucius sighed, leaning back against the stiff leather of the Muggle Limo. After the war things had changed immensely for the Malfoy's. Lucius' trial was rapidly approaching, and Narcissa's was soon after that. Through every resource and through a shameful amount of pleading, Draco narrowly avoided being tried as well. Because of this, business partners burnt their bridges, Lucius had been sacked rather spectacularly, and the name "Malfoy" was nothing but a joke. Though they were still rather well off in terms of wealth, all their money was thought of as dirty money. Changes raped their lives in a shocking six months. Their situation became more desperate as time went on, leaving Lucius and Narcissa with one very drastic solution.

The man shifted uncomfortably. The only time the Limo had been used was at the Quittage World Cup, and the seats were new and hard. At the time, Lucius couldn't have cared less about the money he wasted. If he were going to go anywhere Muggle, he would travel in style; none of that Portkey nonsense. Again, Lucius shifted. Beside him, Draco sighed.

"I don't want to spend the summer with Snape," he blonde boy whined.

"Enough, Draco" Lucius said firmly, sick of the argument he and his son had so many times before. "There is nothing your mother and I can do about it. You know we must go on this trip. It is vital for our future."

"You could take me with you…" Draco pouted.

"Enough!" Lucius snapped. His son sighed, though knew better than to press the matter.

Guilt stirred in Lucius' gut. Both he and Narcissa would love to take Draco with them. At times, it seemed like a better option than leaving him. Taking him, however, would rob Draco of his future, not just his past, and no matter how much they selfishly wanted their son with them, they would never do that to him.

The Limo pulled to a slow stop, causing Draco to sigh again. He waited until the driver opened his door before dragging himself miserably outside. The street was dark and broken. All the houses looked perfect for haunting, with broken windows and peeling paint. Draco shuddered. "Figures Snape would live somewhere as depressing as this," he muttered to himself.

"_Professor_ Snape" Lucius corrected him, and then suppressed a shuddered himself. Indeed, it did figure Severus would inhabit a house suitable only for the dead. "Welcome to Spinner's End, Draco."

The driver pulled two over packed suitcases to the doorstep. He was a young wizard, only staying to serve the Malfoy's because he desperately needed the money. Draco was about to follow after him, until Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just a moment," he said softly.

Draco turned to his father immediately. Compassionate moments with Lucius were rare and extremely short, and Draco treasured every second of them. Lucius' stone eyes were soft. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but they seemed wet, too. For a moment the hard times flew from Draco's mind as he mentally scoffed at the weakness his father was showing. After all, it wasn't really good bye.

They stood in silence until Lucius drew in a long breath. "Your mother and I love you, Draco. She wishes she could be here tonight to say goodbye herself, however she has some lose ends to take care of.

I realize I haven't been the warmest father. I apologize for what I have put you through your entire life. You should know that, despite everything, I am extremely proud of you. I can say these things freely now because in a moment, none of it will matter. I wanted to make sure you knew before. Your mother loves you. I love you."

Before he could stop himself, Lucius drew his son into his arms and held him tightly. He very rarely embraced Draco in the past, and he was regretting it now. He could feel the stiffness the boy's muscles, and he knew that Draco must be completely taken aback. Then, the younger Malfoy slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around his father.

"I love you, too. Both you and mother," Draco said, blinking back tears. "But I don't understand…Wh--" Lucius hastily drew back, his wand pointed directly in the sixteen year olds face. Steeling himself, he narrowed his eyes and roared, "_Obliviate_!" Draco faintly wondered when his father had gotten his wand out before he was overcome by a blinding light.

Lucius watched sorrowfully as Draco stumbled back, his face twisted in confusion and his eyes clamped shut. The man put his wand away before walking up to his son and gently leading him to the doorstep. He could see his son was confused and panicked. Draco looked up at him with wide, grey, eyes and there was no trace of recognition in them; only confusion, hurt, and fear.

It pained him greatly, but with practiced calm Lucius was able to steel himself. He slipped his gloved hand into the inner pocket of his black jacket and pulled out two identical letters, one addressed to his son and the other addressed to Snape. He held them out for Draco to take, but when the boy just looked at them fearfully, he shoved them into Draco's shaky hands.

"I…Wh…Who?" he stammered. The older man closed his eyes tightly, and then turned away. He made it halfway to the Limo before Draco was yelling after him but Lucius didn't turn back. The driver was waiting with the Limo door already open, shooting the older Malfoy a very sympathetic glance. "Don't leave!" Draco cried out.

All the commotion alerted Snape. He opened the door just in time to watch the Limo drive away. Draco fell to his knees, the two letters slipping from his hand.

He was panicking, Draco realized, as tears slipped from his eyes and his breathing came in short, shaky gasps. His head felt like it was packed with cotton, as it was incredibly hard to think and he vaguely felt the erythematic pulsing of a headache. He only knew that he didn't remember anything; including his own name. He was abandoned on a doorway in a creepy, broken down street. He had no clue who the mysterious silver haired man was, only that he felt protected with him there. Now he was being lifted by a pale faced, black haired stranger and brought into an unfamiliar house. But of course it was unfamiliar, everything was.

"Draco, "The man snapped, "for Fuck's sake, pull yourself together!"

"Draco?" the boy repeated loudly, "I don't understand! Is that my name?" he wrapped his arms around his middle, feeling vulnerable, and for some reason he _knew_ he hated being so exposed. The man appeared troubled by his reaction. He took Draco by the shoulders, ignoring how the boy flinched, and lead him to an old couch. The blonde sat down heavily, and then watched as the other man left the room. He was still panicky with sporadic breathing. The more he tried to recognize or understand something, the more he realized he didn't know anything.

The man returned with the two letters, his face grim. He handed one to Draco, patiently waiting until the boy reached out and took it from him. With relief, Draco noticed he could read which lead him to realize that he could talk, breath, and walk. He had common sense and a conscience all telling him how he should be reacting, and realizing all of that was very, very comforting to him.

_Draco Malfoy_ was neatly printed on the envelope, in thin, curvy stokes. It appeared female. He glanced up at the man, who was reading his own letter, then turned the envelope over in his hands. It was sealed with red wax that had a glorified 'M' imprinted in it. Tentatively, Draco broke the seal and took the parchment from inside of it.

_Draco, _

I realize you are confused, and you will be every time you read this letter over. The one thing you need to realize is that your father and I are desperate, desperate to live and be free. It has been such a long time since we were free. We have not been good people, and I am sorry that things turned out the way they have. 

_Lucius and I left Wizarding Britain, but I cannot say where we went. We wanted so badly to take you with us, love, but we could never do that to you. You still have your life ahead of you. In order to give you a clean slate, we decided to erase the seventeen years of our failure. We decided to erase all of your memories. _

We left you with your Godfather, Severus Snape. He is a good man, and you are in good hands. He is also your professor, so mind your manners. Schooling will be very difficult, love, but we have every confidence in your ability to catch up. Severus, I'm sure, will tutor you.

We are so sorry, my love. Please know that we love you and want nothing more than your happiness. You have been everything to me, Draco. You are probably deeply ashamed with our cowardice and selfishness, and that is understandable. All I hope is that in the future you can find it in your heart to forgive us.

Love, your mother,  
Narcissa Malfoy

PS: Just because we are gone does not mean we are not with you.  


Draco turned the letter over in his hands a couple times before rereading it. He relaxed slightly, relieved that he could make sense of something. After reading his mothers letter for the third time, he wanted to feel hurt and angry, but he couldn't. He couldn't even muster back the tears that had stopped. The note had no emotional value to him, which made him feel guilty. It was the final goodbye from his parents; shouldn't he feel overwhelmed and depressed? He didn't, though. In fact, he felt better knowing what was going on. As far as he was concerned, the letter was from strangers.

He folded the parchment and slipped it back in the envelope. When he looked up at the black-haired man, Severus Snape, his godfather and professor, he caught the man staring at him.

"Was he my father?" Draco asked suddenly. "The man who brought me here, I mean."

"Yes. Lucius Malfoy." Snape answered wearily. He knew he would have to answer all of Draco's questions from here on out, no matter how annoying, obvious, or plentiful.

"And I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes."

"And you are Severus Snape?"

"Yes, your godfa—"

"I know, godfather and professor." Draco interrupted, feeling smug that he knew something. Snape resisted the urge to huff. It figures Draco would still be a smart ass.

"Yes," Snape drawled. "Come now, you must be exhausted. I'll show you your room."

"I'm not tired." Draco said quickly, feeling panicked again. He had no desire to stay there, whatsoever. Plus he was fairly certain Snape was a vampire with his pale skin and black eyes.

"Try to sleep." Snape sighed, placing the letter that was still in his hands on the coffee table. He walked out of the room, beckoning Draco to follow. They climbed the old creaky stairs that brought them to an equally as old second level. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Snape led Draco to the smaller bedroom, which was complete with peeling red paint, bed, night side table, a dresser, and a lamp. Draco stepped in heaving a suffering sigh. Would this miserable place really be his home?

"Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore. Hopefully I'll be able to convince the other professors to tutor you over the summer, as well." Snape explained, stepping out of the bedroom.

"Hogwarts? Dumbledore? Study over the summer?" The boy squeaked in horror. Snape gave him a miserable look before shutting the door.

Snape gave him a miserable look before shutting the door.

* * *

Er, hello! Thank you for reading, I hope you'll review. I've half-ass started the next chapter, so it should be up fairly soon.

I haven't actually established the plot of this story, yet. I do know where I want to take this, though. Please stick with me... Also, I apologize for any mistakes that are in this chapter (or story in general) I really did try to edit it myself.


End file.
